A World Without End, Amen
by The Mistress Muse
Summary: The end is nigh. The winds of change corrupt you. She was once a hero; she is now a leader. All that remains, is the ghost of what she left behind. Uroboros released. AU ending for the heroes.


Awash - covered or flooded with water, especially seawater or rain.

* * *

A mistress of immense pleasure. A miser of the most perverse sort. There is less than truth when he is with you.

She stands at the mirror; a fractured thing- the woman? The mirror? The soul?

Jill Valentine. Is she?

She was once. She might still be. She knows only that she feels like, were her skin to split, you would find Wesker in her bones.

She stands on the precipice of his new world. She is his guiding force, Madonna, his muse. She is his weapon, his weakness, his worthwhile monster. She is his Frankenstein's monster. Monster. Isn't he one?

She doesn't know anymore.

In the mirror, she can glimpse the face of her greatest reflection. It isn't her, it's Redfield. It's always Redfield. Chris...as if she need apply a name to his memory. His memory. He's only there now.

She's nothing but a shell of who she should be.

Whom? The verbage has always confused her. She doesn't know _what_ she is. That's all she knows.

She's awash in his purpose. It's running down her thighs. It doesn't stream from her eyes anymore. All she is...is Wesker.

* * *

On the third Tuesday, Chris Redfield fails to save her. He's driven into the lava to die in a mess of agonized loss.

She mourns him, but she can't feel him anymore.

There's nothing but the end of the world now to guide her.

Wesker's Uroboros releases over eighty percent of the populace in a single strike from the sky.

The population dwindles to less than a hundred thousand survivors by the following Friday.

She's given her own camp of men to train. She's given her own village to guide. He rewards those most loyal and she becomes a ruler in her own right.

The mirror shows her face - but it's Chris' reflection that stares back at her.

She mourns him, but she can't feel him anymore.

* * *

Leon Kennedy survives. He's the opposition. He rises to power in the shadow of the death of the entire Executive branch of the U.S. government. The others fall like a house of cards around it. Leon Kennedy becomes a man of the people.

She meets him on the battlefield where the losses are heavy. A genius - he defeats her mutated soldiers with wit and brevity and sheer iron will.

They broker a peace on the guidelines of survival of the species.

Jill asks about Claire but the battle hardened warrior is mute. He shakes his head.

Jill rubs the dog tags beneath her shirt. Chris is still there, but she can't seem to offer him any peace.

The immunity to Uroboros becomes less than one percent of the entire world. Those that survive are heavily protected. They are quickly camped to make for rebirth of the race.

They are forced into copulation to produce protected off spring.

Jill leads the camp of the woman. Leon Kennedy over sees the men.

They were once heroes - now they work as overseers to breed products of Wesker's victory.

* * *

Claire leads a resistance of men. She isn't dead at all. She emerges in the night and her losses are heavy.

She is nearly killed in the battle...until she is found to be fertile. Wesker spares her.

She strikes a deal to spare her remaining troops. She offers herself in the exchange.

A tribute to her brother. A leader willing to die to save her men.

He doesn't kill her. A breeding female is too necessary.

He breeds her himself.

A final victory over Chris.

Claire bares him three sons before he releases her from their union.

She joins Jill in training the women for war.

Two of her sons have Chris' eyes. Jill mourns him, but she can't see him anymore.

* * *

Jill ovulates irregularly. She has trouble conceiving. Wesker speculates that her death might have left her infertile.

He attempts to breed her. She conceives once and gives him a daughter.

He doesn't bed her again. He's too practical for that.

She takes Leon Kennedy to her bed to assuage the loneliness. He is vigorous and determined. She conceives twice more with him and bares one boy successfully. She loses the other in childbirth.

The birth rate rises and fluctuates as babies are born without immunity to Uroboros. They arrive, they mutate, they die.

Jill burns dozens of tiny bodies in the dying sunlight.

She sees Chris in the flames. He'd tried to save her, and died in agony. She mourns him, but she can't feel him anymore.

She loses hope, but keeps surviving.

* * *

Claire and Jill become lovers. It's natural. It's pleasurable. They raise their children and command the camp.

Leon Kennedy joins them.

The world is nothing now but the few, the failure of many, and the world with Uroboros as their new legacy.

It's Wesker's world - she wonders if it's anything like he'd imagined. Hers isn't. There are children. There is laughter. There is love.

There is no Chris Redfield.

It's a world where the bad guys won.

It's a world where there are no more bad guys.

It's a world where they are all Wesker.


End file.
